We're Not Cool Enough!
by le error
Summary: "We're not cool enough...oh god Peter thinks we're lame". Inspired by a short comic on tumblr.


"Tony, I don't think this is such a good idea"

"Hush and get back before he sees you" Tony put his arm out to Steve's chest to push him back a little. Steve complied and moved back to where Tony was standing. His head was poked out a little to see into the classroom filled with children, kindergarteners, during playtime. Steve poked his head above Tony's to get a glimpse inside and scanned the room for a tiny brown haired boy.

"I see him" Steve whispered as soon as he caught sight of Peter.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he playing with the others?" Tony questioned with concern.

"He's probably just shy, Tony, it's only his first day" Steve replied. He was sure Peter would warm up to the other kids he did have some of Tony's personality after all. However, as the two parents continued to watch closely the small bouncy, hyperactive and silly boy they knew didn't appear. Peter sat at the far corner of the room, playing with building blocks and action figures of Captain America and Hulk. Peter occasionally made small (and very cute noises) smashing sound effects as he crushed the blocks with the Hulk action figure and made a small roar.

"Oh god, he's adorable" Tony muttered, "Why can't we go in there?"

"Because.." Steve put a hand on Tony's shoudler, "We need to give him some room to grow and speaking of which we should leave!"

"Just a couple more minutes" Tony added and slapped Steve's hand away. Steve sighed in disappointment but poked his head back into the room to see Peter.

After a couple of minutes, Steve was tugging at Tony to leave.

"Tony" Steve whispered angrily. Tony put a finger to his lips with a glare at the man before turning back. Peter was still playing by himself but it wasn't for long. Two boys at the other side of the room were glancing over to where young Peter was playing and both chattered with their backs turned. Tony glared at the two boys as they stood up from their spot and walked over to where their Peter was. Peter didn't seem to notice as the two boys stopped in front of his building blocks. Tony felt himself straighten up.

"If they knock down his blocks I'm marching in there"

"Tony..."

The two parents strained their ears to listen to the conversation the two boys were eager to spark with Peter.

"You're Peter Parker right?" the boy was bright red hair and dark freckles asked.

Peter looked up, a little startled, and nodded at him shyly. The boy with long jet black hair knelt in front of him his eyes wide open in amazement as if he were made out of gold.

"Oh wow! Hey, Captain America and Iron Man are your dads right? That's so cool!" he said with so much enthusiasm that Steve thought the kid might explode.

"Does Iron Man fly you to school?" the red head asked, "I bet nobody picks on you or else Captain America would smash their heads!"

"Or maybe Iron Man would melt them with his blasters!"

"How heavy is the shield?"

"Does Iron Man let you wear his helmet?"

"How cool are they when they fight bad guys!"

Steve and Tony listened to the bombardment of questions from the two boys with amusement. Peter stared at them with large eyes and with bright red cheeks.

"Yeah...they're kinda cool.." Peter finally answered them halfheartedly. The boys were a little underwhelmed by his responds. Peter then lifted up his Hulk action figure and said...

"But..I think Hulk is the coolest"

Tony stared at his beloved son, his mouth open in shock of his answer. He turned to Steve putting his head on his shoulder and sobbed but knowing Tony it was only crocodile tears.

"We're not cool enough...oh god Peter thinks we're lame" Tony cried into Steve's shoulder loudly as he rambled.

"Tony, please don't be so loud" Steve hissed.

As the two parents wallowed in sorrow, Peter and the two boys talked about how awesome the Hulk was along with Thor and Wolverine.

The next day Tony, or should we say Iron Man flew Peter over the city to his second day of kindergarten. All the way Peter's face was blushing from embarrassment while the other kids crowded around his dad with excitement.

"Dad.." Peter pulled at Tony's steel finger.

"Yeah, what's up kiddo!"

"Next time can Tasha take me?"

Tony broke down and cried.


End file.
